Prehistoric Fight Club
by DaDog
Summary: Evolution, nature, and time are cruel tyrants. They have claimed the lives of not only us, but creatures now extinct. Now join us as we look for the most dangerous creature to ever evolve. Prepare for yourselves, as blood will spill and beasts will fall. Prepare as the ancient giants long deceased now fight for dominance. Prepare for our Prehistoric Fight Club.
1. Introduction

_Prologue_

So yeah. I'm just doing this because I recently watched Jurassic Fight Club. I love finding out the winners and losers of nature's continuous battle to survive. So imagine all the creatures that have been rescued so far in the Prehistoric Park Extinction World and Back from the Ashes. Keep an eye out on Dawn of the Indominus and be sure to request any creature battles you want. So here is what is going on in my mind for this. Imagine like a Site B joint (don't worry, it isn't really real in the Prehistoric Park universe) where all the extinct animals are living together in one great ecosystem. The ocean around the island is called either Site C or Site Sea (get it?) I just randomly decided I wanted to do this after a boring day at school and decided this would cool. None of these battles will ever really happen, but they sure would be fun to watch. I guess that is the end of this introduction. Be sure to watch out for my newest chapter in Back from the Ashes and my next chapter in this. The Keeper Guide will eventually be updated some more and Dawn of the Indominus will bring in more of all that good stuff. Peace out.


	2. Baryonyx vs Dromaeosaurus

_Baryonyx vs Dromaeosaurus_

The Battle Contestants:

 _Baryonyx Walkeri: the European spinosaurid_

Speed: 6- relatively speedy for animals it's size

Power: 5- strong when necessary

Defense: 4- sturdily built, but not especially strong in defense

Weaponry: 4- large fishing claw can be devastating

Oxygen: 7- can hold it's breath for long periods of time

Sociability: 4- relatively social for spinosaurids

Intelligence: 7- extremely smart but not very well known

 _Dromaeosaurus Falculus: the intelligent raptor species_

Speed: 8- extremely fast runners

Power: 3- not especially strong alone, but strong in a pack

Defense: 4- lightly built skeletons for speed

Weaponry: 5- curved killing claw for stabbing

Oxygen: 2- head feathers trap small amounts of oxygen

Sociability: 10- have strong family pack system

Intelligence: 9- relatively smart in dinosaur standards

The Death Fight:

Evolution, nature, and time are cruel tyrants. They have claimed the lives of not only us, but creatures now extinct. Now join us as we look for the most dangerous creature to ever evolve. Prepare for yourselves, as blood will spill and monsters will fall. Prepare as the ancient giants long deceased now fight for dominance. Prepare for our Prehistoric Fight Club.

A juvenile Baryonyx and it's mother are fishing in a river at the edge of a forest. The mother over a period of time starts to wander away from the juvenile to catch fish, leaving him vulnerable. As the juvenile investigates a log on the riverside, a small growl comes from behind it. A Dromaeosaurus jumps up from behind it, startling the juvenile and making him flee towards the river, calling out to his mother for help. However, another two Dromaeosaurus quickly burst from the horsetails on the other side of the river and leap across. The rest of the pack come out from the forest, eager for the promise of easy meat. A sub-adult male prepares to launch himself at him until...the mother comes from behind it and attacks. The raptor only makes it three feet off the ground before he is hit with the large claws that make the Baryonyx so deadly a fish hunter. The raptor slides in the mud before stopping. The raptor now has a massive wound on it's side. As the rest of the raptors get over the surprise of seeing the larger theropod attack them, the juvenile has taken the opportunity to run towards the river and dive under the water. With the easiest option for food gone, the raptors now turn their attention towards the adult, who roars at the in challenge. The alphas hesitate for several moments before the spinosaurid makes the decision for them. The female Baryonyx swiped her claws at the closest raptor, sending it slamming against a tree. The rest of the pack instantly attack her, jumping and slashing and trying to find a weak spot in her tough hide. One raptor makes the mistake of letting go to try and jump at her face. The Baryonyx instantly turns and grabs his head in her long jaws before shaking them violently. The raptor dies from a broken head. The Baryonyx doesn't have time to celebrate her victory, however, as four more Dromaeosaurus are slashing and biting her. She is losing blood and quickly losing the fight. Her only hope now is to get to the river and use that to her advantage. As quick as she can go, she hobbles towards the banks, with the raptor slashing even more now that she is trying to get in the water. The alpha male suddenly leaps at her face once they are six feet from the water. The water explodes however and a new contestant in the fight tackles the raptor in the air. The raptor doesn't have time to look at the new challenger, for the last things it sees are the jaws of it's attacker come down on its head. The predator lets go and the juvenile Baryonyx shrieks with joy at his first kill. Two of the three raptors jump off to kill the juvenile, while the last is stupid enough to keep clinging on. He is rewarded by being drowned. The female jumps into the river and immediately goes to the bottom. The Dromaeosaurus is able to breath for a short time before the oxygen balls in his head feathers run out. The raptor finally lets go before the Baryonyx takes advantage. She immediately grabs the raptor's head before holding him down to drown him. On the shore however is a different story. The juvenile Baryonyx is repeatedly trying to scare them off with a piercing shriek that would normally discourage small predators. This however is to no avail, as the raptors continue to chase after him. The juvenile trips over a rock, leaving him vulnerable to any attack. A raptor hurls itself at him before something in the air tackles it: a drowned Dromaeosaurus carcass. The tackled raptor struggles under the weight of the carcass, while last standing raptor tries to finish the job once and for all. The only thing stopping him from killing the juvenile though is that the mother is slowly limping out of the water close to the tree. The raptor gives one more hiss before running away. The Baryonyx gives a cry of victory before limping towards the tackled raptor. She must destroy any threat or future threat to her offspring to ensure the survival of her genes. She quickly brings her large claws down on the dromaeosaurid before going back to her juvenile. This time, they have won the battle for survival.

 _ **This is DaDog signing out from another chapter.**_

 _ **"Extinction doesn't have to be forever" ~Prehistoric Park Narrator**_

 _ **"Bring the past to the present for the future" ~DaDog**_


	3. Megalania vs Carnotaurus

Megalania vs Carnotaurus

The Battle Contestants:

Megalania Prisca: the nightmarish Australian predator

Speed: 5- fast when it needs to be

Power: 6- incredibly strong when holding down prey

Defense: 5- has thick skin to protect from the bites of opponents

Weaponry: 10- sleuth of deadly bacteria lives in the mouth

Oxygen: 7- able to rival the ability to hold it's breath with modern crocodiles

Sociability: 3- live in pairs and trios occasionally

Intelligence: 4- not the smartest of predators

Carnotaurus Sastrei: the meat eating bull

Speed: 8- speed can rival raptors

Power: 4- most of the power is in the neck and jaws

Defense: 7- bony knobs protect the skin

Weaponry: 5- has a strong upper jaw for slamming into victims

Oxygen: 1- can hold it's breath for extremely short amount of time

Sociability: 10- have strong pack instincts

Intelligence: 4- not especially brainy

The Death Fight:

Evolution, nature, and time are cruel tyrants. They have claimed the lives of not only us, but creatures now extinct. Now join us as we look for the most dangerous creature to ever evolve. Prepare for yourselves, as blood will spill and monsters will fall. Prepare as the ancient giants long deceased now fight for dominance. Prepare for our Prehistoric Fight Club.

A Carnotaurus juvenile has wandered into the territory of a Megalania trio after chasing a Thylacine, but is now lost. It calls a long forlorn bellow that echoes across both territories. The call is answered, but not by another Carnotaurus. A hiss comes from close by followed by a reptilian growl that also echoes through both territories.

The juvenile makes to run away, but a brown blur charges out of the underbrush. It is a full grown Megalania, a relative of the modern Komodo dragon. The twenty foot monster tackles the juvenile before pinning it down. Just as it prepares to give its lethal bacteria filled bite, a more mammalian sounding growl comes from above.

The Megalania looks up to see the mother towering over it. The monitor hisses, refusing to back down. The female Carnotaurus is momentarily confused and the Megalania takes advantage. It grabs her by the throat before throwing her to the ground.

The juvenile shrieks in fear before the monitor turns back to it. The juvenile darts into the underbrush as the rest of the Carnotaurus pack emerge from the the other side of the clearing. The Megalania roars at the three adults in front of it before a sharp pain goes down it's tail.

The mother has recovered from the fall and is now biting into the tail of the monitor. As the monitor is distracted, the rest of the Carnotaurus attack. One grabs it by the head while another bites and pulls on a leg. The giant lizard shrieks in pain before two brown shapes run out from the underbrush. The other two Megalania have arrived.

One of the Carnotaurus runs away into the path of small, broken underbrush that the juvenile has made. The other two that weren't the female were growling through mouthfuls of giant reptile.

The new Megalania crashed into the Carnotaurus, which both promptly let go. The female was now the only left attacking the first one. The Megalania she defiantly latched onto turned around and snapped at her. She let go of the tail and jumped out of the way to avoid another bite from the lethal bacteria filled jaws.

The other two Carnotaurus weren't as lucky as their partner. They had been bitten several times, whereabouts the female had only been bitten once. They were quickly losing blood and we're now panting like dogs.

The two Carnotaurus were standing side by side, with the two new Megalania circling them like sharks. Suddenly, one Carnotaurus lashed out and brought it's top jaw down on the neck of a Megalania with a sickening crunch. However, the giant Australian predator simply shook it's head before roaring at the creature stupid enough to attack it. It's thick hide and muscle had been it's savior.

The female Carnotaurus was quickly tiring and was now making desperate lashes at the first of the monitors to have attacked. The Megalania took a great deal of beating from these attacks, with it's head, neck, and shoulders bleeding. One or two of the teeth from the dinosaur lay embedded inside the lizard. But the monitor was showing no signs of backing down. It's instinct said that the Carnotaurus was a threat to it's territory. And threats had to be eliminated.

The monitor lashed out and almost caught the dinosaur, but it was too speedy. The female was becoming too tired to fight anymore. She had to do something fast.

The other two Carnotaurus were starting to have better luck, with them having sufficiently injured one of the monitors to the point where it had backed down and it was now retreating into the underbrush. However, one of the Carnotaurus had retreated as well. It was now running into a random direction in the Megalania territory. However, the underbrush blocked it's view and it didn't know the territory.

It ran off a sudden ledge, dropping thirty feet down. It wasn't enough to kill, but it was a strong enough fall to break both of it's legs. The Carnotaurus roared in pain before it's head collapsed into the ground. It bleeding internally.

The last remaining Carnotaurus roared at the two monitors circling it. The female had ran away, with both it's survival and maternal instincts kicking in. Four of the five Carnotaurus were now defeated. The last one gave one final roar before it turned away from the lizards and limped into the underbrush. They made no move to finish it off. It had been bitten almost twenty times by three different Megalania. They didn't need to kill it. It was going to die anyways. It would take almost two agonizing weeks for the Carnotaurus, but it would die.

The three Carnotaurus that had fled were now back in the center of their territory. They had eaten a recent kill of a Saltasaurus before going to the other end of their turf. With only three of them left, two if you didn't count the juvenile, the Megalania would be there soon to steal their territory. The female would survive the bite she sustained, although it would take months to fully heal. They soon came to the other edge of their territory. They had no idea what made this area it's territory, but they'll have each other. And they'll make it through, because they're born survivors.

The Carnotaurus that got away from the Megalania would die within a few weeks, providing the great monitor lizards an exotic meal to remember. As for the Megalania themselves...

As soon as the fight was over, they patrolled the territory boundary between the Carnotaurus and Megalania turfs. After several hours of patrolling, they tuckering for the night, tired from the fight. All three will survive. The next day, they wake up and follow the scent of a carcass coming from the base of a small cliff.

After several minutes of walking around the cliffs to make sure no unwanted scavengers or rival predators are nearby, they walk to the base. The body of the Carnotaurus lay down in the dust, it's body caked with dried blood from the injuries it had sustained. The predator died several minutes after falling off the cliff from internal bleeding.

The Megalania gave hisses of victory that sent chills down the spines of all the animals in their territory. For now, they were the winners of evolution's constant battle to survive.

This is DaDog signing out from another chapter.

"Extinction doesn't have to be forever" ~Prehistoric Park Narrator

"Bringing the past to the present for the future" ~DaDog


	4. Deinosuchus vs Titanoboa

_Deinosuchus vs Titanoboa_

The Battle Contestants:

 _Deinosuchus Riograndensis: the giant Texan alligator_

Speed: 5- fast while in the water (cue the jaws music)

Power: 7- strong enough to drag full-grown dinosaurs underwater

Defense: 5- tough hide prevents large injuries

Weaponry: 4- large teeth combined with the death roll can take out even the largest of threats

Oxygen: 8- can hold its breath for a long time, rivaling even the mosasaurs

Sociability: 3- will live in pairs or trios if enough prey is around

Intelligence: 3- basic crocodilian IQ

 _Titanoboa Cerrejonensis: the giant anaconda relative of your nightmares_

Speed: 10- extremely fast in the water

Power: 8- can squeeze the life out of forty foot long Purussaurus

Defense: 4- has thick skin, but a slender skeleton

Weaponry: 5- has strong muscles and, when it squeezes, it is equivalent to three Eiffel Towers falling on you

Oxygen: 8- has strong lungs that are equal of that to crocodiles and mosasaurs

Sociability: 4- can live in giant abundance when large amounts of prey are around

Intelligence: 2- basic snake IQ

The Death Fight:

Evolution, nature, and time are cruel tyrants. They have claimed the lives of not only us, but creatures now extinct. Now join us as we look for the most dangerous creature to ever evolve. Prepare for yourselves, as blood will spill and monsters will fall. Prepare as the ancient giants long deceased now fight for dominance. Prepare for our Prehistoric Fight Club.

A lone Deinosuchus has wandered into the swamp territory of a group full-grown Titanoboa. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but with a large prey shortage, the Deinosuchus has grown desperate. It has been wandering around the swamp, searching for a Hadrosaurus, Carbonemys, or Baryonyx, all of which are plentiful here, since Titanoboa only need to eat once every few weeks. However, it is about to get much more of a mouthful.

The Titanoboa stays still on the bottom of the river, watching the giant gator pass overhead. Once the jaws have passed over, it speeds towards the crocodilian, aiming at the neck. The Deinosuchus meanwhile has spotted a juvenile Titanoboa hiding in the reeds. It may not be big, but it was big enough for the alligator. The crocodilian slowly swims towards it when a sharp pain comes quickly and suddenly on its neck.

The Deinosuchus realizes that it is the adult Titanoboa and quickly does a death roll to try and shake the giant anaconda relative off. However, the curved teeth of the snake means that it only succeeds in making the wound bigger. As the Deinosuchus uses the death roll, the Titanoboa wraps around the crocodilian. After the gator tires, the snake starts to squeeze.

The Deinosuchus panics before it starts to make its way to shore. Much like modern whales, Titanoboa couldn't leave the water or else gravity would become its enemy. It would become stranded and vulnerable until it either died under it's own body weight or some other cause or high tide came and washed it back into the water.

The Titanoboa pulls its head back, making the already great wound even more massive. The crocodile continues on, driven by hunger. The younger Titanoboa has fled the scene and now it's only hope of a meal lies in the adult Titanoboa. Once it is but ten feet from shore, the snake let's go and disappears into the murky brown and green water.

The Deinosuchus rushes back into the water, needing a meal more than ever now. If it loses this snake, it will die.

The Deinosuchus follows the vibrations in the water until they stop. Then they start to come from all around it. It senses the original Titanoboa turning around to face it. Then it senses another two Titanoboa from the bottom of the river. Another is swimming above it. An additional six have surrounded it. The Deinosuchus is hopelessly outnumbered.

However, it's primitive brain allowed it to make a simple deduction. It only needed one snake to feed it. If it grabbed one snake and crunched down on its back, that snake would die instantly and it could quickly swim away from the group of snakes. They wouldn't leave their territory and wander into unfamiliar territory.

The Deinosuchus lunged at the nearest snake, which curved it's body and dodged easily and gracefully before it wrapped it's body around the gator. The Deinosuchus struggled as more snakes started curving around it's body and squeezing. The giant gator started swimming towards the shore once more, fighting the snakes constantly. Once they saw where it was heading, three of the seven snakes broke off. Once it was ten feet from shore, another three broke off.

The only one that stayed was the original one. The Deinosuchus dragged itself onto the shore, the snake still on. The two creatures just lay on the shore unable to move, the crocodilian because of exhaustion, the snake because of gravity. An hour later, a Baryonyx and her juvenile (the ones from the first fight episode) walked by the two fighters. They had been unsuccessful for nearly a week of fishing. Now they had a choice of either Deinosuchus or Titanoboa.

The Titanoboa had faithfully kept its teeth in the neck of the alligator. It hissed through the crocodilians neck, showing that even though it was beached, it was still strong. The Baryonyx then inspected the Deinosuchus. It rumbled, but couldn't open its great jaws because the snake was coiled around them. They were both easy targets, with their mouths full.

The Baryonyx female looked between the two carnivores before she made up her mind. Raising her claws, she brought them down in between the eyes of the larger and meatier Deinosuchus. The great crocodilian had been slain.

The Titanoboa was now unwrapping itself from the Deinosuchus. Although the snake couldn't swallow the gator, it was still going to eat. The Baryonyx made no move at the snake. There was more than enough meat here. She and the juvenile would eat their fill before they continued on their way. After several minutes, the great snake started wheezing and it looked as if it wouldn't survive until high tide that night. However, several minutes later, a Titanoboa burst out of the water and went flying through the air before landing and grabbing it's tail and dragging it back into the water. The snakes would wait until later on tonight for high tide to come so they could collect their prize.

The snakes would have won although they would have lost a snake, but unexpected help from a fish loving theropod unexpectedly saved the snake and fed both species. So tonight, evolution doesn't have one winner, but two. The fish loving Baryonyx and the nightmarish Titanoboa are both the winners tonight. Although that doesn't mean they won't return...

 _ **This is DaDog signing out from another chapter.**_

 _ **"Extinction doesn't have to be forever" ~Prehistoric Park Narrator**_

 _ **"Bringing the past to the present for the future" ~DaDog**_


	5. Amphecolias vs Indominus Rex

Amphicoelias vs Indominus Rex

The Battle Contestants:

Amphicoelias Fragillimus: the largest known animal to ever exist

Speed: 4- not really the fastest animal on the planet

Power: 10- the largest known creature to ever live needs lots of muscles to survive the early years of it's life (honestly, I feel as if this should be replaced by 100, but that's just me)

Defense: 10- tough hide is vital for the sick and injured animals to survive

Weaponry: 9- a well placed hit from the tail or kick from the leg is enough to fall even the mightiest predator

Oxygen: 1- no need for having to hold their breaths for long periods of time since they live in plains that are often riddled with droughts

Sociability: 10- live in strong matriarchal herds where the oldest is in charge

Intelligence: 2- not the smartest crayon in the box, but… _it's a freakin two hundred foot long sauropod! What more could you want?!_

Indominus Rex: the top camouflaging predator of Indominus Island

Speed: 4- can be speedy as juveniles, but adults only need to be faster than Saltasaurus

Power: 9- adults are strong enough to beat multiple other members of their own kind in a fight

Defense: 7- tough armor and hide that is strong enough to withstand small swords and talons of smaller predators

Weaponry: 10- able to hide from thermal detection, camouflage, has giant claws, sharp teeth that can pierce through Saltasaurus hide, and a great tail that can sweep aside entire packs of smaller predators

Oxygen: 1- rarely, if ever, entered water high then it's waist

Sociability: 6- Indominus males developed semi-strong bonds for each other in packs of three to seven

Intelligence: 8- Extremely smart, but yet, not the smartest Mesozoic creature ever discovered (that honor goes to the Alaskan Troodon, the amazing cussing dinosaur of the North)

The Death Fight:

Evolution, nature, and time are cruel tyrants. They have claimed the lives of not only us, but creatures now extinct. Now join us as we look for the most dangerous creature to ever evolve. Prepare for yourselves, as blood will spill and monsters will fall. Prepare as the ancient giants long deceased now fight for dominance. Prepare for our Prehistoric Fight Club.

A lone, full-grown Amphicoelias is walking next to a lake when it sees seven white dots closing in on it in the distance. The great sauropod ignores these as it lumbers on to the rich fern feeding grounds that it normally grazes on during the fall.

When the white shapes become the shape of a theropod, the sauropod still ignores them. No creature in it's right mind would tackle a full-grown Amphicoelias. Not even the great Tyrannosaurus Rex, which lived in packs in the fern plains and forest of the East, would attack it. The only creatures ballsy enough to try and pull those stunts off were the Torvosaurus, Deinosuchus, Titanoboa, particularly aggressive Spinosaurus (during mating season only, high hormone levels make them angry), and the occasional oceanic predator that swam upriver by accident.

When the shapes finally became Indominus Rex, the Amphicoelias still didn't care. They were probably just charging at it to make it go away from their territory. Plus, it had never seen Indominus Rex before. When seven were charging at it, the sauropod didn't care. When one latched itself onto the leg of the sauropod, it cared.

The Indominus Rex had been swept of their island as they were hunting along the coast by a small tsunami. Now, they were stuck in this fern plain, having to hunt creatures so large that it terrified them. But it was survival of the fittest out here. And so they had attacked.

The great sauropod was less than pleased and tugged his leg away from the attacking theropod. The rest of the meat eaters had reached the great god of the Jurassic and we're now jumping onto it's sides and latching on with their claws, which, thanks to the sauropod's thick hide, barely drew blood..

The sauropod shook them all off before lashing a strong kick at the nearest one, a sub-adult male. The Indominus Rex let out a cry of pain as it propelled into the air twelve feet up before the sweet kiss of gravity reclaimed it's body. He fell nose first into the earth and a crack was heard before the rest of his body tumbled down behind. His neck had been broken and he had died instantly.

Two of the smarter Indominus Rex backed off as they examined the mistake they had made, while the rest of the Indominus Rex were shaken off by the Amphicoelias again. One landed in the lakeside next to the Amphicoelias before a yellow shape came from below and grabbed it's tail. It shrieked as the unknown beast dragged it down to parts unknown. The rest of the pack stopped, alert for the creature that had dared to taken one of their own. A moment later, the head of a Torvosaurus broke out of the water, with a piece of white skinned flesh in it's mouth, just too far for the Indominus to reach.

While they were distracted, one of the two who had stopped and was charging the giant sauropod again, head on. The I Rex roared in aggression and the Amphicoelias started to charge forward out of annoyance and anger.

The I Rex stopped in the sheer fright of seeing the two hundred foot long monster charge forward, although it was only as fast as a human, and started to retreat. The rest of it's pack had started chasing the sauropod again, determined to avenge the death of the two now deceased members of their pack.

The Indominus running away was stumbling and tripping every few steps in it's panic, so when the head and neck of the sauropod came above it, it didn't see. The sauropod reared it's neck back, as if to look behind it before hitting the fleeing Indominus with all it's strength. The beast flew away and let out a pained roar as it flew.

The theropod landed soon after and was killed by the fall.

The god of the Jurassic turned around to face the remaining four Indominus Rex, which were now starting to hesitate. Was losing three pack members really worth all this trouble? The youngest male (we'll call him Unus) ran a far distance away to avoid the fury of the enormous beast before watching the fight from behind a termite mound.

In the confusion and action of the chase, the Indominus hadn't noticed that they had cornered the Amphicoelias against a cliff. Until one stepped wrong.

An Indominus, too close to the edge in the thrill of the hunt, chase, and fight, stepped wrong. His clawed foot slipped off the edge and he lost his footing. The Indominus's eyes grew wide and it let out a surprised gargle before it slipped off and onto the canyon below, disturbing three Megalania eating a dead Carnotaurus there (why does this sound familiar?). It survived, but now had two broken legs, a broken arm, a great amount of pain, and three angry Megalania staring daggers at it.

The remaining two Indominus roared at this giant prey beast who had taken two members of their pack, given one to the Torvosaurus, forced the youngest to run away, and presented the latest victim to the Megalania. The nerve!

The Amphicoelias gave one last grunt of warning, but the Indominus weren't having any of it. The bigger one lashed out at the head, which the sauropod raised out of reach just in the nick of time before grabbing his tail. Then, using it's massive upper body strength, it hurled the Indominus into the brush and out of sight.

The last one, who was too angry to run away, charged at the sauropod's back legs. The ground underneath the two crumbled at the combined weight and the sauropod and Indominus started rolling backwards down a much less sheer cliff, startling the Megalania again. The two dinosaurs saw each other one last time, the Indominus lunging out at the face of the Amphicoelias, before they both went dark…

The next morning, the Amphicoelias woke up to find itself at the bottom of the canyon. Rising up, it found the broken body of the last Indominus under it's stomach. It had accidentally kicked the Indominus's head, causing it to roll ahead of the Amphicoelias. The great sauropod had accidentally crushed the Indominus, which wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Not that it felt bad or anything.

The sauropod checked for any life threatening wounds on itself before lumbering off, into the rising sun. It wasn't going to let the minor inconvenience of a pack of Indominus Rex attacking it get in the way.

The aftermath? Unus managed to survive the strange new world and would grow up to become a successful hunter. It forever respected the Amphicoelias after that and never again tried to hunt them, even teenagers. The Amphicoelias made it to the grazing grounds, where it's wounds healed, and had met up with several herds, although never joining any. Some creatures were just better off as loners. Especially if those creatures could defeat an entire pack of Indominus Rex.

The Indominus Rex that had fallen down the cliff had been bitten several times by the Megalania on the unprotected back. It took four days until the great white monster of an animal had died. The Megalania had a grand feast after that, with the other native carnivores getting quick munches when they weren't around.

The Indominus that the Amphicoelias had thrown out of view had broken it's right leg. For several months, it traveled through the territories of nearby Carnotaurus, Megalania, Thylacoleo, and Kelenken before going too far to the South and foolishly thought that it had intimidated a sub-adult Giganotosaurus into abandoning a dead Saltasaurus. The Giganotosaurus had brought the rest of the pack after that.

The Indominus had survived, but got an infection on it's toe from a tooth accidentally cutting it. The Indominus Rex had then died in extreme paina after a week. Happy ending, right? I'm getting a few nos from my family members reading this, but okay! Merry Christmas everyone. There, I said it. Now go out and do better things than reading stories about fights that you will never see.

P.S. Unus means smart in Latin. Hey, you never know if you'll need that in Jeopardy!


End file.
